Sucker Punch
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: 'Wally realized at that moment just how lucky he was that Artemis was on his side.' a more violent and protective side of Artemis: Tigress Rated T just 'cuz.  REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1: It all ends with a Big Bang

SUCKER PUNCHED

Wally West, A.K.A Kid Flash, carefully placed his hand against the smooth round surface of his cage, then drew it back quickly when it gave a high voltage shock. He cursed underneath his breath and looked at his other fellow teammates, minus one, who were also stuck inside their own prisons.

The prisons, Wally grudgingly admitted, were brilliant in design and holding capacity. They were hovering hollow sphere balls that were easy to get to, but impossible to get out.

Superboy, who was in the sphere on Wally's right, charged at the wall full speed. It didn't even flinch, even though Superboy was as strong as a tank. Superboy was thrown backward and landed in a heap on the floor of his cage.

The only teammate who wasn't with them was Artemis. Wally's eyes stung a little as he remembered the archer's sacrifice to get them here, and how she had died for nothing as they sat here, waiting to die.

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

She had been the first to sense the bomb.

"GO!" She yelled, and pushed them forward. The hallway behind them exploded, and no one argued with her.

"Superboy!" Artemis said, gesturing frantically to the steel door next to them. Together, they dragged the door out and managed to clog the hallway. Within moments, the explosions had caught up to them, and the door slightly buckled.

"Someone needs to hold the door!" Robin said.

Everyone fell silent, then Artemis spoke. "I will."

"WHAT?" Wally said, eyes wide. "But, you'll DIE Artemis."

"I know. But you don't understand. They can't hurt me anymore." Artemis said, her eyes wide and earnest. "Please." She said quietly, looking directly at Wally. "We don't have much more time."

The door buckled again, but Artemis kept the door shut still. "Go. Tell my mom that I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at her solemnly, then nodded. "We will never forget you." Kaldur murmured quietly, then the team turned around and sped out.

They had reached the end of the hall way and gotten through the door leading to the main room when the world behind them exploded.


	2. Chapter 2: Knockout

"Artemis!" Wally yelled and moved to go back when Kaldur and Robin held him back.

"She's gone, man." Robin said quietly.

"Her sacrifice will not end in vain." Kaldur said determinedly.

"Too late." A new voice cackled from the shadows, and out stepped the Joker.

"Pity about the archer girl. Her daddy will be so disappointed that his future weapon isn't… intact."

Wally yelled and sped towards him. In a moment, the floor in front of him erupted and his now present cage appeared, and then, he was trapped.

BACK TO PRESENT:

The Joker was laying out his master plan now: Pulling a Cadmus, he would create clones of all the sidekicks and use the clones as hostages, killing them. Then, when their mentors came to rescue them, they would also be captured and have clones made of them before being disposed.

"Unfortunately, Green Arrow won't have the same goal as say, Batman, when it comes to rescuing you _sidekicks_." The Joker gave a mad laugh, and Wally gritted his teeth furiously. He opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a cold, clear voice:

"I'm sorry, but I think this has gone on far enough." It sounded all too familiar and made Wally's heartache. _Artemis?_

"WHAT?" snarled the Joker, looking around wildly. "But you're supposed to be dead!"

"Haven't you learned yet, Joker? You can't kill justice. It always rises from the ashes." Wally could just hear the smirk in her voice.

"Who ARE you?" The Joker demanded, sounding slightly nervous.

There was a pause, then; "Right now, its Tigress" A shape emerged from the darkness at the ceiling and jumped down, headfirst, at least fifty feet up. Doing a few somersaults in the air, Artemis landed lightly on the floor, with a look of rage on her face.

Not for the first time, Wally felt eternally thankful that Artemis was on his side.

"So, you're just going to shoot arrows at me?" The Joker said, making a motion in the air with his hand. Henchmen departed from the shadows and formed a solid large circle around the circular cavern.

"My bow? Oh, no. Do you honestly think a war machine sticks only to one weapon? Please. I didn't really want to do this, but," Artemis took her arm guards off and dropped them to the floor. On her right arm hung a very simple looking bracelet.

"What are you going to do, throw charms at me?" The Joker sneered, giving a mad laugh.

Artemis just smiled, and for the first time stepped fully into the light. Everyone who could see her face gasped. Her normally black eyes were ice blue. "I don't usually go full out on a villain, you know. Only when too much is on the line. I think right now counts."

Twisting her bracelet a little, a spread of black fabric spread out from it. Within seconds, she was fully encased in a black body suit, except for her face. Then, before everyone's eyes, a mask shimmered into existence; a very angry looking tiger.

"Now this will be fun." Artemis smirked, and in the blink of an eye was gone.

Then all of Hades broke loose, with henchmen yelling and firing their guns. Suddenly, there was silence, until it was broken by a cold clear laugh.

"Nice, but you don't know your stuff." Artemis, no, _Tigress_, somersaulted into the clearing.

Wally was struck by how different Artemis was right now. This was her in all of her anger and power. It made Wally realize how lucky everyone was that she never participated in training with them, insisting on doing it in private with Black Canary.

By this time, the remaining henchmen had organized themselves, about half of their numbers missing.

"Enough of this! Open fire!" The joker yelled, and all of the guns shot as one.

"NO!" Wally screamed, while the rest of their team had either fainted (Ms. M.) or were also yelling.

Artemis just stood there, dozens of bullets flying at her. Then, the bullets were gone, and Artemis didn't have a scratch on her. But Wally had seen what she had done. In reflexes only he could see, Artemis' arms had shot out and, he couldn't believe it, caught every single bullet.

_You must have seen that wrong. _His mind argued. _No mundane person should be able to do that!_

But Wally HAD indeed, seen the right scene. With a smirk on her face, hidden by her mask, Artemis had opened up her hands, and dozens of bullets clattered to the floor.

The remaining henchmen forgot any loyalty to the Joker now. Running and panicking, they all fled out any exit they could see. Within seconds, the only two standing were Artemis and the Joker.

"Well, well, well." Artemis said, walking slowly around the Joker in a circle, maintaining the same amount of distance.


	3. Chapter 3: Guess

**Oh my gods, you guys ROCK! I've already had at least five people favorite this *****bursts into tears of joy*****  
Anyway, let me do my mailbag because there are some comments I'm itching to answer:**

**(No name): **You need the mentors to come. I can't wait to see GAs face or what he dos when he finds out. Did you really kill artemines. Maybe if the mentors get caught then you can have arty come save them all if you didn't kill her.

_Ooh, I wish I'd done that! Maybe I'll make a different version of this…_

_Don't worry, the mentors WILL have a cameo later on :D_

**(no name): **continue please I really like it is super duper very awesome and good

_Will do! Glad you liked it :D_

**Anonymous: **Please please continue where a battered Artemis kicks but and saves the Day

_Read ch. 2!_

**NatsuMichi: **oh wow. she seriously can't be dead can she? YOU MUST UPDATE

_I have!_

**A spirit of the stars: **Ooooh, this looks promising. Nice start, I'm hooked. Update soon!

_Wow, thanks!_

**Artemis h8tr: **ARE YOU INSANE?

Artemis is a traitor ya b****

NOT a good guy!

_Jeez, someone needs a chill pill. Might I remind you that this is a FANFICTION?_

_Bad side of me: Go to damn hell you fucking bastard. Quit your bitching, okay? (Btw, I'm only in middle school.)_

**Hezpeller: **sounds interesting!

Can't wait to see where you go with this!

Hope you update soon!

_Holy crap, its Hezpeller! I can die happy now :D  
Thanks so so so much!_

**Yob3: **I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED ARTEMIS! YOU MIGHT AS WELL KILL WALLY WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!

_Dude, she IS alive. Read the last chapter. Jeez, sorry if I'm on your black list. (Btw, I LOVE Artemis and Wally)_

**Anonymous: **LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!UPDATE soon!...please!

_Will do!_

**Ash Vernan: **Go Arty!

_I know, right? :D_

**Amachuu: **OH THANK GOD SHE'S NOT DEAD.

_Yup!_

**Boomihavearrived: **YES what u did in the other chapter finally makes sense I love it update soon :D

_Great! Will update soon!_

_**Well, that's it for reviews/mailbag so far! Keep 'em coming please! Anyway, on with the story!**_

…

The Joker eyed her warily, turning his head and body as he tracked Artemis' movements. "…"

"I suggest you let my friends go, or at least move out of the way."  
The Joker sneered. "Why should I? In fact…" The madman turned around and punched a button on the computer keyboard.

"Begin cloning process." The computer blurted out in a flat monotone.

"No!" Artemis yelled.

"Oh, yes!" The Joker cackled. He turned around to face Artemis again, and saw an incoming fist. Artemis' clenched fingers were just the head of a very angry beast. The Joker was knocked to the floor unconscious, his jawbone having a cleavage in it. **(A/N: BURN! XD)**

Artemis straightened again and sprinted over to the control panel, her black uniform slowly seeping back into her bracelet, leaving her normal Green Arrow outfit on although her Tigress mask was still on.

"Oh great." She muttered, looking at all of the complicated numbers rolling around on the screen. She glanced over at Robin, but he shook his head, making gestures that imitated a laptop.

His laptop. Right.

There wasn't any time for that, unfortunately. Her teammates were all groaning as their blood was slowly but painfully pumped out of them. Artemis glanced back at the screen and froze, studying the numbers more closely. Then she laughed and did a flip out of pure joy. This was going to be easy. Artemis began typing, her hands becoming blurs, until suddenly the cloning process and a small opening appeared in every one of the cages.

Artemis watched her teammates wearily stumble out of their prisons, then stare at her.

"Guys, I just came back from the dead. Where's my hugs?" Artemis said, sounding slightly hurt.

A black blur went towards her, and Artemis found her self being twirled around by Kid Flash. **(He's in the black version of his suit. I'm not talking about Aqualad. I am NOT racist.)**

"Artemis, your alive!" Kid Flash sounded muffled because his face was in her extremely long blonde ponytail.

"Okay, KF. That's enough. Seriously. WOAH!" Artemis yelped as the rest of her teammates also jumped on top of her and did a giant group hug. Finally, her head connected with something else, probably Superboy's arm, and she let out a cry of pain.

Instantly, everyone stepped back. "Are you okay, Arty?" Robin said, looking worried.

Normally Artemis would've rolled her eyes at the stupid nickname, but her head hurt too much.

"I think I got a concussion from when the door exploded and pinned me against a wall. All those loud gun noises didn't help either." Artemis looked past her teammates to where the Joker still lay on the ground. "Oh god, I hope I didn't kill him."

Superboy walked over to the Joker and kicked him in the soft spot. The Joker groaned and rolled onto his other side.

Despite what had just happened, the team had to at least giggle at the sight.

"Let us go back to the bio-ship for a medical check-up. Artemis, I expect you are tired." Kaldur said, slipping back into his position as team leader.

"Actually, no." Artemis said. "I'm annoyed because I can't get this stupid mask off of me." To prove her point, Artemis yanked at her mask as hard as she could, but the mask didn't budge. "Screw my dad and his suits." She muttered.

Megan looked at her strangely, and Artemis heaved a sigh. "Let's just go back home." Suddenly Artemis groaned. "My mom's going to MURDER me for losing control again. Ugh, never mind about going home."

"What about your Dad?" Superboy said nearby.

"Meh." Artemis waved her hand dismissively. "I doubt he would care."  
"What, why not?" Wally said, looking a little ticked.

"Long story. You know what, let's go home before Joker wakes up."

"You're changing the subject."

"No, I'm not."  
"Uh, yeah."

Artemis took one step forward to slap Kid Flash when she winced. "Ow, my ankle. I think I must've sprained it when I landed that jump from the ceiling. I KNEW I put to much weight on one foot."  
"Let's tie up Joker and leave this place." Robin suggested, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll help Artemis to the bio-ship." Kid Flash said, then picked up Artemis bridal style and raced out of the room at super speed.

Robin watched them, snickering. "Who wants to bet they'll start going out by next week?"

The remaining members of the team grinned and nodded.

**BACK AT THE BIO-SHIP**

Wally carefully placed Artemis on one of the medical beds on the airship.

"Thanks, Wally." Artemis said rubbing her arm.

"Want some help with that mask?" Wally offered. "I want to see if your eyes are still blue."

Artemis snorted. "There probably gray right now or something, since I'm not as angry any more."  
"You're still angry? Why?" Wally asked, frowning.

Artemis shook her head and some loose hair fell into her line of sight. "Long story."  
Wally did a dramatic sigh. "I'm starting to hate your responses, you know." He brushed some of Artemis' stray hair behind her ear, and for a moment they stared at each other, within kissing distance.

Artemis mentally slapped herself for thinking that thought. But Wally WAS cute…

_Shut up, shut up, shut up! _Artemis mentally yelled at herself, but continued staring at Wally through her mask. Oh yeah, the mask.

"Uh… my mask?" Artemis prompted after a moment of silence.

"Oh, right." Kid Flash said, looking away and blushing madly. Then he turned back to her. "So, why doesn't the mask come off."  
Artemis sighed. "It's kind of complicated. The mask responds to my emotions. It will at points appear fully, or at least shimmer across my face when I'm angry. Or at least, a little angrier then usual."

"You still never told me exactly WHY you're angry, Arty."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Would you rather I call you 'Beautiful'?"  
"Yes." Artemis replied instantly, than blushed, mentally slapping herself again.

For a split second, Wally could see parts of Artemis' face again; Her lips, cheeks and chin.

"Arty! Dude, you mask almost disappeared!" Wally shouted excitedly.

Artemis winced a little, still having a headache. Wally saw this and started speaking quietly again. "Sorry, Artemis. I forgot…" Wally put his hand on Artemis' and squeezed it.

Artemis could feel a blush starting to well up again. Her mask shimmered again, except part of it disappeared completely, leaving her left cheek and chin in full view.

Artemis could literally see the gears turning in Wally's head. Then the super speedster snapped his fingers and grinned.

"You said the mask responds to your emotions, right Artemis?"  
Artemis nodded mutely, purely along for the ride.

"Well, when another strong emotion comes along, say pain for example, or embarrassment, it momentarily breaks your anger as you concentrate on another feeling. So," Wally leaned in even closer until their noses were touching and his voice grew huskier. "we've got to make you actually feel emotions for once, if you can."

Artemis could see that he was joking so she wasn't mad. Much, at least. "I can TOTALLY fell emotions!" Artemis huffed.

"Which ones?" Wally said, clearly challenging her.

Artemis began counting off on her fingers. "Pain, sadness, anger, distrust, embarrassment and those are at the top of my head. So THERE." Artemis proclaimed and poked Wally in the chest. She meant redraw her hand, but Wally's hand was immediately on top of Artemis', keeping it there.

"Anything else, Arty?" Wally whispered, holding her gaze.

For a moment, Artemis felt like she was drowning in his green eyes, than shook her head out of her thoughts. By then, the part of the mask covering her forehead disappeared.

"You wish, West." Artemis snorted and got her hand free and crossed them over her chest.

Wally smirked. "Oh really? Sometimes I think it's the other time around. Artemis rolled her eyes, one of the only parts of her face the mask still covered.

"Dream on, Flash Jr."  
"It's Kid Flash!" Artemis snorted at his little kid expression. Wally watched her closely. "Well, I know what can make you break, at least."  
"What?" Artemis said, snapping her head in Kid Flash's direction. Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips on her forehead. She pushed Wally away from her face, but by this time the rest of her lower face had been revealed.

"Wally! I swear…" Artemis suddenly had and idea, and an evil grin spread across her face.

"Artemis, I don't know what you planning, but it better not be something I'll later regret." Wally said, starting to slowly scoot away from her.

Artemis smirked. "Don't worry, KF. I have a feeling you won't regret this."

Before Kid Flash could even blink, Artemis grabbed his shirt. The next thing he knew, Artemis was kissing him. On the lips.

On. The. Lips.

"Mmpf!" Wally said, then shrugged and closed his eyes and went along with it. When they pulled away for air, Artemis realized her mask was completely gone.

"I can now add a new feeling to my list, Wally." She said, smiling for once.

"Which one?" Wally said, hoping it wasn't 'murderous anger'.

"Guess." Was all Artemis said before turning away from him to face the entrance of the bio-ship, where the rest of the team was starting to enter from.

Artemis slipped of the medical bed and went towards Miss. M to get the 411 on what had just happened.

Wally just stood there, grinning like an idiot.

Robin came over, frowning. "Dude, what's up?"  
Wally looked down at him and laughed. "Guess."

**So, did you like it? Or did you hate it? Leave a post telling me why.**

**Also: No, this isn't the end. I'm planning on lot's more fluff where Waltermis is concerned, and maybe some SuperMartian**

**Also: Here's a spoiler alert: I'm killing off one of the Young Justice crew. I'm not saying who, but you personal opinions in your posts COULD either seal or avert this character's doom.**

**Pop quiz: Did you notice this was done in Artemis' POV? And that is was super long for once? 6 pages on Word!**

**Yours truly,**

**OHA (OwlHeadAthena)**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

**Hey guys, OHA hear (again)**

**Anyway, I realized that I promised I would explain Artemis' past and anger issues in chapter three.**

**Which I didn't.**

**Stupid, stupid, stupid!**

**In this chapter, I SWEAR I will explain Artemis' past+ 'powers'**

**Oh yeah, this is the story from EVERYONE'S POV, but mainly Artemis, Wally, and Robin.**

**So, Mailbag:**

**Nah, not doing it this chapter**

**Now, on with the story! : D**

**Oh yeah,**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the show. Do you honestly think I would be writing fan fictions otherwise?**

Artemis:

The ride back to Mount Justice and Happy Harbor was plagued with questions Artemis really didn't want to answer. Questions about her family, for instance. However, she did answer some of them:

Robin asked, "How did you crack the code to set us free? That code would have taken me about half an hour without my laptop filtering all the information! What WAS the code."  
Artemis smiled. "Factorial equations."

Robin looked stunned. "But, those are some of the hardest codes in the world! Their used to guard top-secret information, like the Batcave or Watchtower." Robin smacked himself in the head. "Pretend I didn't say that last sentence."

Artemis smirked. "Oh, I don't think so Rob. Or should I call you Dick?" Ignoring everyone's openmouthed expression, Artemis continued on. "The core of both systems was factorial equations. Once you figured those out, you can access the mainframe. I should know, I did it once." Artemis had to laugh at everyone's shocked expressions.

"Batman's going to kill me…" Robin muttered.

Artemis looked offended. "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

Wally leapt in to defend his best friend. "I'm sure Robin, I mean _Dick_, didn't mean it that way. _Right, _Dick?" Wally shot him a pleading look.

Robin nodded and mumbled an apology. Then looked up. "How do you know factorial equations?"  
Artemis grinned. "You may be the English nut, Wally's the science nerd, but I'm the math expert. How else do you think I got into Gotham Academy? Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm an idiot." She glared at the people around her, daring them to argue. "Okay, next question."

"How'd you get these, powers I guess?" Superboy said immediately. "I mean, your human, not like me, where I'm a clone."  
Artemis heaved a sigh. "I'm mostly human, if that answers your question."  
This got everyone's attention. "What do you mean, Artemis?" Kaldur asked frowning.

Artemis frowned, then sighed again. "Long story. WHICH I AM GOING TO TELL YOU." She said glaring up at Wally, who snapped his mouth shut and nodded.

Artemis leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, rubbing the spot above her right eye with her hand. "When I was born… I was meant to be a weapon. For the first year of my life, every day I was given the smallest dose available of the Blockbuster drug."  
Wally, Robin, Kaldur and Superboy shivered as they remembered Dr. Desmond turning into that horrible creature back at Cadmus.

"I wasn't given enough to… transform, but it was enough that I was granted superb fighting skills. Then I started my training. As soon as I learned to crawl, I learned to do somersaults. When I could walk, acrobats personally taught me. When I could speak, I learned every living language on this planet." Artemis gritted her teeth frowning. "You get the picture. My Dad trained me from a baby as soon as I was finished receiving doses of the Blockbuster drug. My mom didn't know until I was four when I came home full of bullets how hard I was being pushed."

Wally growled at the mention of what her dad had done.

"My dad always wanted a son. When he found out his sister had a son, he ordered someone to kill her so he could have the boy. Guess who got the job?" Everyone in the room held their breath.

"Did, did you do it?" M'Gann asked, afraid for the answer."  
"No." Artemis said quietly, and everyone sighed in relief. "I told my aunt to hide and leave the son with me. My father found out, though. He used some truth telling substance to explain why there was no body to be hidden. He was very, very angry. He said I wasn't good enough. So, he sent me, h-he sent me to the League of Shadows, hoping they would dispose of me properly." Artemis was starting to shake by then, and everyone reached out to her and touched her shoulder or head. Except for Wally, he took Artemis' hand.

"They kept me though, and had Cheshire train me." The bitterness leaks from every word hissed from Artemis' mouth. "My mom found out and took me away by the time I was ten. She divorced my father, and we moved to Gotham. But my father tracked us." Artemis didn't look up, but the question was directed to Robin. "Remember the bomb set off in that street four years ago?"

Robin nodded mutely, realizing where this was headed.

Artemis kept talking, but her voice was shaky. "My mom and I were the target of that attack. The police thought we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but I saw as they wheeled my mom into the ambulance my father, laughing in the shadows." Artemis suddenly snaps her head up, and her eyes are slowly turning lighter color. "That accident left my mother paralyzed from the waist down in a wheelchair for the rest of her life." Everyone is starting to back away now, save Wally who is shaking Artemis' shoulder gently.

"Arty, calm down! Think herbal tea, meditating, some Sensei…"  
"Sensei was involved in my training…" Artemis mutters, holding the bridge of her nose, calming herself down.

"Artemis…" Wally hesitates, trying to not upset Artemis anymore. "Who were your parents?"

"My parents, are-" Artemis is hesitating, not wanting to tell the secret she has kept for so long. She stares at Wally pleadingly, hoping he will understand. "My father is Sportsmaster. And he wants to kill me." Was all she managed before she passes out.

**(A/N: WTF?)**

_Wally's POV:_

Wally caught Artemis before she hit the ground, but he can see even while she's unconscious that she's in pain. Mental and physical. Either way, Artemis is crying, a sight Wally has never even imagined.

Wally looks up at his shocked teammates. "Call Batman and ask him to have a bed ready for Artemis." Wally is amazed at how calm sounding he is. "And tell him we know the truth."

M'Gann nods and sets to work telephoning Batman Wally's requests.

"Tell him to call Green Arrow, to." Kaldur calls from across the room from his position of helping Artemis and Wally.

"Do you think she's okay, Kaldur?" Wally asks worriedly, wiping some of the tears from Artemis' face.

Kaldur heaves a sigh. "I can not tell. The pain she must feel in telling us her greatest secret must be large and intense. I fear she has seen to much carnage then all of us combined. A fragile mind at best."  
Wally is silent for a moment. Then he says, "Kaldur, has anyone ever told you that you sound like an old man sometimes?"

Kaldur gives a laugh, but goes silent when Artemis mumbles in her sleep. "Watch over her, Wally."  
"Will do, sir." In his worry for Artemis, Wally abandons any tones of casualness.

As Kaldur walks away, Superboy takes his place.

"Can we trust her?" He growls.

Wally looks up at him and glares. "Completely."  
Superboy blinks once before responding. "But… her dad is Sportsmaster. He's a bad guy."  
"That doesn't makes Arty a bad guy too!" Wally retorted.

"Look, Kid. I'm just saying Sportsmaster has a really big influence over people. What if Artemis is a mole?"  
"Maybe she's bugged or something. I don't really care. Arty is NOT a spy."

"Jeez, Wally. I didn't know you cared that much about Artemis." Superboy said lifting up his hands in surrender.

Wally glared daggers at him. "Well, I do."

"Sheesh, okay, okay man." Superboy said walking away. Wally watched him go over to Robin.

Superboy didn't try to keep his voice low. "What's up with Wally? He nearly attacked me when I spoke about not trusting Artemis."  
Robin looked over at Wally and winked. "Sorry Supes, but you don't insult a guy's girlfriend in front of him."  
Wally groaned and blushed, then shrugged and went back to holding Artemis' hand. "Screw Robin." He muttered under his breath, but he smiled just a little.

By this time, they had reached Mount Justice and flew inside the hangar, landing without a bump. In a moment, Wally scooped up Artemis and carried her out the bio-ship. Using his super speed, he put her on a stretcher and took off down to the infirmary with Green Arrow and the Flash right behind him.

_Robin's POV:_

Robin watched Wally speed away with Artemis, and wondered is he would ever care that much about a girl. Then he turned his attention to Batman.

His mentor and adopted father was staring at him, which Robin took as a sign of him looking awful.

Batman broke his gaze away from his protégée and faced the group as a whole. "You have preformed adequately enough, considering you were not prepared in facing the Joker tonight." Batman said in his flat monotone, and all of the Young Justice members looked a bit shocked. "Go to your rooms, as you are spending the night here until we can be assured that all of the Joker's crew has been rounded and put back in Arkham Asylum. You will be informed of Artemis' condition tomorrow morning. Report to the infirmary is you have any wounds. If you don't, wash up and go to bed. Dismissed." Batman said, and walked away from the group.

Going to the infirmary to have a arm wound be treated, Robin spotted Kid Flash pacing around the door of a patient's room, which Robin strongly suspected as Artemis'.

"Hey, KF." Robin said walking over to him.

Wally just gave him a nod and continued pacing, while Robin sighed.

"Wally, I'm sure your girlfriend is fine. Artemis is a tough chick, she can handle this."  
Wally growled. "Then why is she in the infirmary?"  
Robin shrugged. "You heard her. She has an injured foot and a concussion, as far as she can tell. And then she fought the JOKER. The Joker, dude. Batman and I usually barely survive when fighting him, and we've got each other. Artemis did this on her own, dude. She'll be fine, trust me. Now, go to bed. You can visit her in the morning."  
Wally sighed, but he stopped pacing. "All right, Dick, if you say so. But is ANYTHING happens while I'm sleeping and Batman tells you…"  
"I'll come straight to you." Robin promised. "She'll be fine. She's got Black Canary taking care of her, she's in good hands."  
Wally sighed again and nodded. Then he sped off in the direction of their bedrooms, leaving Robin alone.

"Come on out, Bruce." Robin said, leaning against the wall. Lo and behold, Batman stepped out from the shadows.

"How did Wally no your nickname?" Batman demanded, although with a touch of worry.

"Artemis told everyone on the ride home. Not my full name, she just called me Dick. And she also mentioned Gotham Academy, and she looked at me when she said it. So I can honestly say I'm pretty sure she knows that I go to school with her."  
Batman was silent for a moment. Then he said, "I will talk to her in the morning when she wakes up. More importantly, how's your arm?"  
Robin smiled on the inside. No matter how tough Batman may seem, he was softie when it came to him and his well-being. "I'm okay, dad. Just a mark from when the Joker stuck the needle in me." Robin made a face. "I think he did it a lot harder then the others because of all the times I've beaten him up."  
Batman was quiet again. Then he spoke with the corners of his mouth slightly twitching. "I'll tell parole officers at the Asylum to make his stay extra uncomfortable."  
Robin did a real laugh, not his crazy little giggle. "Thanks, Bats. Tell Alfred I said 'hi'"  
"Will do, Dick." And with that, Batman walked out the door going back to Wayne Manor, while Dick headed for his room.

**Wow, the ending sucked. I've had so many cliffhanger endings, though, that I wanted to do a normal one. Oh well, who cares. Anyway, R&R please!  
Oh yeah, I'm also going to include an OC of my in the aftermath of one of the YJ crew's death, so keep an eye out for Athena, A.K.A **_**Owl girl!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge Part 1

**Hey guys! Thought I'd clarify something:****  
****I actually type all of these chapters in a couple of hours.**

**I'm guessing you didn't expect that XD But, I type fast. If I didn't edit my chapters down to the tiniest detail, I'd probably write each chapter in half an hour, max.**

**Someone posted in their review that I shouldn't have said I was killing off one of the main charries, and instead just have written 'something major is coming up' instead of writing full out that 'someone was going to die' so It'd be a lot more dramatic and stuff.**

**The thing about me, though, is that I HATE soppy stuff.**

**Which is why I don't cry for instance. Or bother going to school dances, because all I do is play Just Dance in the basement.**

**So that's why I wrote full out what was going to happen.**

**Just in case you wanted to know.**

**ANYWAY,**

**I'm going to start writing some one-shots of Waltermis, or just all of the YJ crew.**

**Mainly because this fan fiction is going to start getting dramatic soon (which I still hate) and I want to keep the light-hearted mood up, even just by writing a couple of paragraphs.**

**Anyway, I'm just gunna shut up and write ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice. Although Christmas is only 9 months away…**

_The Next Morning…_

_Everyone's POV:_

In the infirmary, Artemis woke up on a hospital bed. Groaning, she carefully sat up and looked at her clothing.

"Crud muffins." She muttered, looking down on a hospital gown.

Any kind of dress she hated. ANY kind.

Ironically, she was going to have to wear a lot of dresses the next few days.

Seeing her civvies clothes on the nearby chair, she got out of bed and went into the bathroom to change. Unable to find an schrunchi **(A/N: How do you spell schrunchie?)**, Artemis just left her hair loose but at least combed so it didn't look messy.

Artemis walked down the hallway of the infirmary and wrinkled her nose at the smell of disinfectant.

It seemed… unhealthy for everything to be so clean, even though this was a place to become healthy. **(A/N: This joke sounded better in my head…)**

Yawning, Artemis went into the main room. No one was there. Not feeling like going to her room, Artemis stretched out on the couch and turned the T.V on. Apparently she fell asleep, because the next thing she knew, she was waking up to the sound of panicked yelling.

It sounded like Wally.

"Artemis! ARTEMIS! Where'd you go?" Wally was yelling as he zoomed through the base, shouting the missing archer's name.

By then, everyone else had woken up and gone into the kitchen, which was connected to the main room.

Wally was pulling at his hair and looking freaked out. Normally Robin would have teased his best friend of looking like a crazy person, but with the mysterious disappearance of Artemis, everyone was being serious.

For a few minutes, there was a heated discussion about where Artemis would be, when the sound of someone clearing her throat was heard. Everyone turned their head to see Artemis looking at them over the back of the couch like they were crazy.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to watch T.V, you know." Artemis rolled her eyes and turned back to the cartoons that were playing on the flat screen television.

Everyone just stared at the back of her head, before Wally shrugged and zoomed over to claim the spot on the couch next to her.

A few minutes later, and everyone was seated comfortably.

Becoming bored, Artemis just punched the change channel button and held her finger there, making the channel keep changing. It was funny seeing someone's face rise when their favorite show came on, then fall when the channel was changed.

Finally Artemis couldn't help herself and cracked up. Robin at this point also realized what she was doing and started snickering too. Superboy just sat there, entranced by the changing pictures on the T.V while M'Gann waved a hand in front of his face.

Superboy didn't blink.

By now, everyone was laughing. Then Batman's flat monotone came up on the intercom:

"Team, report to the mission room for debriefing in exactly one hour. Oh, and Artemis? Your mother's hear to see you."  
Artemis groaned and put her face in her hands.

"She's not that bad, is she?" M'Gann asked anxiously from a chair.

"Actually, no. But she makes you feel like you kicked her or something." Artemis made a face. "You'll see what I mean. Come on you guys, I don't want her to explode at some innocent person."

Artemis stood up and walked to where the portal entrance/exit area was.

Her team followed close behind, curious to see Artemis' mom.

No one expected to see a very frail looking Asian woman in a wheel chair.

"Artemis…" Artemis' mom began very quietly, and everyone could see Artemis flinch.

"It was an accident mom, I swear! You know how long since I hadn't done it! You understand, right…" Artemis pleaded with her mom.

Immediately Artemis' mom launched into a speech about how she could have been seriously hurt, making her mother feel guilty about her _being _hurt and how this could affect her future, which her mother's been trying to make so much better then her own…

Wally could see why Artemis' was looking more and more ashamed of herself. Seeing such a tiny weak looking person saying how much you were hurting them, and you love them with all your heart and their saying they do to with you, but your STILL hurting them. Well, that just sucked.

Then Artemis groaned quietly next to Wally.

"What's up?" He whispered in her ear.

"Here comes the anger in 3… 2… 1…"

Instantly Artemis' mom started shouting in a tone much different then a few seconds ago. Artemis' responded right back in the same volume and intensity.

Now the rest of the team could see where Artemis got her personality.

At one point, their argument switched to a different language: Vietnamese. Eventually, their argument reached the point in which they switched in between English AND Vietnamese.

A few minutes later, the argument ended when Artemis' mother slammed her fist on the arm of her wheelchair, and Artemis screamed "I HATE YOU!"

For a moment there was silence, then both Artemis and her mom groaned. "I'm sorry." They said, and Artemis went over and hugged her mom.

Basically, all the guys were dumbfounded by what they had just seen, while M'Gann seemed to linger only on the apologizing part and squealed while spinning midair.

Artemis sighed and walked back to her teammates, ignoring the strange looks she got from her team.

Batman stepped out from the shadows. "Well this has been… interesting." Artemis cracked a smile and her mom also smiled.

"I'll see you back home, mom." Artemis said, giving her a good-bye hug.

"Alright. Stay safe." Artemis' mom looked up and glared at Batman giving him a look saying, _you better keep her safe._

Batman slightly winced. "Yes… Paula." He said, a tiny bit weakly.

Paula Brooks nodded, then turned around into the portal chamber and disappeared.

Kaldur glanced over at Batman. "Is it debriefing time now?"  
Batman nodded silently, and everyone heaved a sigh of relief, thankful for having something to do.

_Wally's POV:_

To sum up the mission, basically a famous rich kid their age's dad was going to run for some political office or something. The dad, unfortunately, had a lot of enemies, and a death threat had been sent to his only son, Tony or something like that.

Wally hadn't been paying that much attention to Batman because he was too bust staring at Artemis. He'd never seen her with her hair down, and she looked a lot different. Wally knew Artemis' hair was long, but he hadn't realized it dropped below her waist. With her long golden hair and tan, Artemis looked like any Californian girl, minus the pitch black eyes. Well, when she turned into Tigress her eyes were blue. Wally wondered if her dad's eyes were blue, or the Blockbuster drug MADE them blue.

No matter how hard he tried, Wally couldn't help but think about Tigress/Artemis. When Artemis became Tigress, she seemed more… elegant and refined even though she was capable of killing. She seemed also more graceful. Not that Artemis wasn't graceful. She just covered it up with attitude erasing any signs of evident *****girlattude.

_Shut up, me _Wally scolded himself and focused on the mission at hand.

"You will have to disguise your self as guests and enter the party in order to protect Antonio." Batman finished.

Artemis raised a hand. "Do we have to wear fancy clothes?"  
Batman looked at her. "Yes, you will have to wear a dress."  
Artemis face palmed. "Can we wear pants _underneath _the dress?"

Batman just nodded, and Artemis breathed a sigh of relief.

"You will hopefully not have to engage in battle, so it is advisable that you bring a change of clothes, and most defiantly a mask." Batman advised. "The party is tonight. Get ready. You leave in a few hours." Without another word, Batman swept away and exited the room.

"Well, he's certainly a conversationalist." Wally grumbled under his breath.

Artemis groaned. "M'Gann, do you have any… spare… dresses?"

M'Gann sadly shook her head.

"Great." Artemis groaned. "I have to go shopping, and wear a dress. This day can't get any better, can it?"  
Wally snickered quietly, but Artemis ignored him. "I'll be back soon. I hate malls." Artemis made a face.

"Can we come too?" Kaldur asked, gesturing to himself, Wally, and Superboy. "I fear we do not have… proper attire."  
Artemis shrugged. "Suit yourself. Let me go grab my wallet."  
Two minutes later, Artemis came back in. "Alright, the nearest mall is in biking distance, thank god. We can just bike there instead of taking a portal."  
Wally shot a look at her. "You ride a bicycle?" Artemis rolled her eyes. "No, genius. A motorcycle. DUH." Flicking the back of his head as she walked by, Artemis walked down the stairs to the garage. Wally stared after her.

"Dude. She rides a motorcycle. HOW COOL IS THAT!" Wally said looking at Robin.

Robin shrugged. "I already know. She rides it to school every day."  
Wally's eye twitched. "You go to _school _with Artemis?" Robin grinned.

"Yeah. What, you aren't _jealous _are you?" Robin stared at him incredulously.

"NO." Wally said forcibly.

"Hey, slowpokes! Hurry up before the mall closes!" Artemis yelled from below them. In a moment, Wally was gone.

Kaldur and Superboy walked down the stairs to see Wally gaping at a sweet looking motorcycle the Artemis was leaning on. It was simple looking, just plain black with orange trimmings making it slightly resemble a tiger.

"Tiger… Tigress?" Superboy asked Artemis.

She grinned. "Yup! Now, there are a couple cars. Kaldur and Superboy can share one, Wally runs; I'll go on my bike. Good plan?" When everyone nodded, Artemis easily swung her leg over her bike. "Great, let's go!"

Once the garage door was fully open, Artemis shot off with Wally close behind her. Kaldur maintained at a steady speed, not wanting to get a ticket.

Artemis, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. She weaved in between traffic like crazy, but didn't get honked at out anything. She was, literally gone in a flash.

Wally looked up from his spot on running on the ground below the hallway, and saw that Artemis had that graceful beauty thing going on again. With her hair flying behind her flapping in the breeze, Wally didn't notice the telephone pole until it was too late. Fortunately, not knocking it over, but probably ending a lot of phone conversations, Wally continued on like nothing happened. Once all of them had arrived at the mall, Artemis pointed a finger at Kid Flash and burst out laughing. "You-ran-into-a-pole!" She gasped in between laughs.

Wally face palmed. "Can we just buy our fancy clothes now?"

Kaldur stepped in at this moment with a bemused expression on. "Yes, let's."

After 45 minutes of the most boring experience Artemis had ever had, they were ready.

"What's in your bag?" Wally asked trying to peek inside, but Artemis yanked the bag away.

"You'll see later, West." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Let's go back to base."

After an uneventful ride back home, everyone went to their rooms to change.

Megan, her skin a sun-kissed peach color, wore a vibrant yellow dress that had a contraption in it so that it billowed out in waves.

Kaldur, Superboy and Wally all looked uncomfortable in their stiff neck suits.

"I hate suits." Wally muttered for the hundredth time.

"Ah, grow up." Robin said, and everyone looked at him as he entered the room. For the first time in Young Justice history, Robin was without his sunglasses, revealing his robin-blue eyes. Batman stood next to him, and he was also with out his mask.

Wally gapped. It was clear now why Robin and Batman had never revealed their identities: They were _the _Bruce Wayne and his famous ward, Richard Grayson! If the press ever found out about their double life, they would be mocked and scandalized by those bratty rich people.

"Dude! I didn't know you were…" Wally was cut off by a different voice; high-pitched and female.

"DICK GRAYSON, YOU SON OF A GUN!" Everyone turned around to see a ticked off looking Artemis standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

Luckily, Wally wasn't the only on who's mouth dropped to the floor at the sight of Artemis.

Wearing a midnight black dress that fell down to her ankles and hugged her frame wasn't nearly surprising as the fact that Artemis was wearing makeup.

Not that she looked bad or anything, it was just that Artemis looked like an entirely different person. Like a model almost, with dramatic gray eyeshadow that matched her smoky gray eyes.

Wait, gray eyes?

"I hate dresses." Artemis said simply looking directly at Wally, then turned back to Robin, A.K.A Dick.

"I wasn't sure if it _was _you, or that it was just a coincidence that your nickname was Dick or whatever! I can't believe my best friend at school didn't even tell me he was also on my superhero team!" Wally could literally see the flames leaping out of Artemis' eyes. Then Wally realized something.

"Wait, you guys go to school together? And your best friends?"

Robin looked a little embarrassed. "It's not like she's better then you Wally, but she _really _gives me a hard time at video games. She's even better then _you_. Plus, well, you aren't a mathlete." Robin rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground.

"Oh, no no no no _no._" Wally said, shaking his head. "I didn't mean it like that! It's just, why didn't you tell me, dude?"

Robin shrugged. "It didn't come up."

Artemis snorted, which brought back Wally's attention to her. "Can we just go? I _really _want to go smash some political heads together."

"Agreed." Bruce said, looking faintly amused by the show in front of him. "Robin and I have been officially invited to the party, since Robin is acquainted with the target. So, we were allowed to bring guests. Also, Clark Kent, A.K.A Superman, was invited since he's a top reporter for a newspaper. Superboy, your alias for tonight is as Conner Kent, alright?"

Superboy just shrugged and nodded.

"Fine then. We will set out now then, and arrive officially at the party in pairs. Except for Kaldur. As leader of this mission, you stay on the sidelines and monitor any suspicious activity along with Superman. Alert whoever's closest to the suspect to keep alert and watch his or her's surroundings."

Kaldur nodded.

"Good. Now let's go."

About a half hour later, the team arrived at the castle of a home of Antonio.

"After you, m'lady." Wally said grinning to his partner Artemis when it was time for them to move.

Artemis just rolled his eyes and dragged him into the party. After a moment of just standing there, Robin called them over as Dick Grayson to meet the guy they were protecting, Antonio.

"Antonio, this is my good friend Wally and his girlfriend, Artemis."

Antonio, a handsome boy of obvious French and Mexican heritage, beamed at Artemis. "So, this is your boyfriend, huh? Pity you aren't single." Antonio took Artemis' hand and kissed it before letting go.

Wally saw Artemis' eyes for a split second turn electric blue and she grew tense as Antonio 'greeted' her. He brushed his hand against hers to calm her down, and he saw her visibly relax a little.

"Yes, pity." Artemis said in a light tone, but didn't care to hide the fact that she wiped the back of her hand on her dress.

"Well, better get going, huh Artemis?" Wally said quickly, before Antonio could kick them out.

Artemis nodded, and practically dragged Wally away from a rather frustrated looking Antonio, and smirking Dick.

Once they were out of earshot, Wally muttered; "That jerk. Nice job, by the way, embarrassing him." Wally added beaming at Artemis.

She smirked. "The guy was full of hot air. Might as well as deflate him a little before he becomes as cocky as you."

Wally pretended to look hurt. "Can I at least ask you to dance before you can judge me?"

Artemis thought about his offer before she shrugged and nodded. "Sure, why not. Keep up our appearances. Everyone hears either dancing or making out."

Wally turned a little pink at the mention of the second 'option'. "Well, okay then, since we obviously aren't going to be making out…"

"I didn't say that, did I?" Artemis said giving him a teasing smile before she took his hand and led him out to the dance floor.

In the dark corners of the mansion, a man spoke quietly into a walkie-talkie. "I believe that Young Justice is hear, Madam."

"Good." The voice on the other side of the line was defiantly feminine. "I can't wait to get my revenge on that little archer girl for putting my honey in the slammer." A cold, high pitched laugh. "And this time, I will show no mercy."

***Girlattude is a word I made up. It's pretty much just sums up a REALLY girly girl.**

**Anyway, bonus points to whoever gets the villianness on the walkie-talkie!**

**So, yeah… Anyway… very important parts in next few chapters!**

**As always,**

**OHA**


	6. Chapter 6: Revenger Part 2

**Wow…**

**I haven't updated this thing in like,a week. O.O**

**geez! Sorry!**

**I **_**did **_**add a new one-shot of a little bit of Waltermis the other day, in case you didn't know XD It's called 'Laughing Gas' and basically if something really funny happens in my daily life, I write it down as a fan fic with YJ characters :D**

**ANYWAY,**

**Back to Sucker Punched!**

**So far, only ONE person got the villianness right! CONGRATS TOO… *drum roll please!***

**YOB3!**

**:D**

**So, you'll all figure out who the hell this person is right… NOW!**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Young Justice. I do, however, own a SKATEBOARD! ;)**

"Where'd you learn to dance?" Wally whispered as he and Artemis did a tango to a lively Mexican beat along with everyone else on the dance floor.

Artemis' gaze darkened for a moment. "Dad."

Wally let the subject drop before Artemis became Tigress again.

Then the music turned to a slow dance. "Shit." Both teenagers muttered. They could see Robin dancing with a pretty young stranger. Robin gestured for them to get together, and Artemis silently began to plot forms of revenge to use against Robin later.

She didn't notice what Wally was doing until he put his hand on her waist. Instantly, she dug her fingernails in Wally's other hand. The boy winced, but didn't withdraw his hand.

Artemis blushed. "Sorry!" She buried her face in his chest, then realized that probably wasn't a good idea. The archer could just _feel _the aura of cockiness always surrounding the speedster grow even stronger. "Don't get any ideas, _Wallace_." Artemis hissed, mortified. Then she smirked, almost being able to _hear _the grin sliding off his face.

Much to early, and far to long, the slow dance ended and the birthday cake was wheeled in.

Antonio immediately got a large piece of cake, and everyone else followed suit.

After a few bites, people's eyes began to close, and they started dropping to the floor snoring.

"Crap!" Artemis exclaimed, then dug around in her purse until she took out a vile filled with white powder. After dabbing some on her own tongue, Artemis instantly felt awake and energized. Doing the same to all her half-asleep teammates, Artemis woke up Antonio last.

"We need to move, like _now_." Robin said after reappearing in his costume. Everyone else did the same thing, so by the time Antonio woke up, they all were in their superhero gear.

"Wow, am I dreaming?" Antonio muttered.

"No." Superboy said, crossing his arms.

Antonio waited for a explanation from the clone, but received none.

"What was the stuff in that cake, anyway Artemis?" Megan asked, looking at her friend.

Artemis frowned. "It's something I learned about when I trained with the Shadows." Turning away, Artemis knelt next to the closest sleeping teenager. "Check their pulses. The cake was drugged. More than two or three pieces, then their goners."

Leaving that happy thought in the air, everyone silently filed out and checked the pulses of every party guest. Luckily, no one had eaten more than two slices, max, so everyone was alive.

"Their lucky they didn't eat much cake. Last time this sort of thing happened..." Artemis' face shadowed and she moved away from the group.

"Oh my god. Batman always suspected the Vice President's daughter's death a few years ago was linked to the Shadows, but he never had any proof. Every single piece was eaten." Robin whispered, staring after the archer.

"Team." Kaldur said, at the buffet bar. "Look at this." Everyone came over to see what Kaldur had found. Written in salsa in a space on the table was this:

_My love was taken away from me,_

_now death lies ahead for thee._

_Archer girl, beware the light._

_Along with them, comes the night._

_A fading grin is all that's left,_

_when we count up all the deaths._

_-HQ_

Everyone read the poem three times, to commit it to memory. Then Artemis spoke.

"I am screwed."

Wally's hand brushed hers before looking up at Robin. "You know the baddies best, Rob. Who's 'HQ'?"

"Harley Quinn, Joker's girlfriend. That makes sense, Artemis beat up the Joker. No one messes with her 'puddin'. But who's the 'fading grin' in the last line?"

Artemis literally growled. "Looks like I'm having a family reunion. The Light, the Shadows, and... Cheshire."

**Woo hoo, nothing like a sucky cliffhanger to keep you on your toes! XD**

**Yours truly,**

**OHA**


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S RANDOM TIDBIT OF STUFF THAT IS ACTUALLY IMPORTANT:**

**Because of April vacation coming up, I won't be on for a LONG time. Mainly because I'm banned from the computer during that time so I'll spend time with my family. So, no updates in a while. Sorry! *cowers in corner with arms raised to shield herself from oncoming projectiles.***

**Since I'm going through writers block/mind wandering, I can't think of what the next chapter will be about! *Bangs head on desk, repeatedly***

**Anyway, I'm making a new fanfic about another one of my favorite shows, Danny Phantom. Which, for the stupidest reasons, was cancelled.**

**WTF?**

**Also, have any of you noticed that my story Laughing Gas is GONE?**

**I didn't delete, I swear! At least I don't think I did…**

**I checked my email, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary in my mail that would even hint to why my one-shot collection was gone. D8 So, now I'm sad. And ticked. And hungry, but why does that matter?**

**Argh, focus OHA. So, DP fanfic…**

**Do any of you guys like Danny Phantom, might I ask? ;)**

**Oh, BTW: Sorry I haven't posted anything. I lost my flashdrive, that had EVERYTHING on it.**

**you can probably guess I found it again :D**


	8. Chapter 8: IMPORTANT author's note

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sucker Punched is temporarily on HIATUS.**

**I know, you all hate me.**

**But I've hit the biggest darn brickwall EVER in writing for this story.**

**But if anyone wants to be my Beta I would continue writing it…**

**Anyway:**

**I'm temporarily pausing this, partially 'cause of no inspiration and mainly because I'm obsessed with Danny Phantom now instead of Young Justice.**

**Also, I'm in this REALLY hard-core play called the Secret Garden, and rehearsals are starting to be one or two 4-hour rehearsals a week, giving me MUCH less free time.**

**SORRY!**

**I give you permission to throw fruit at me.**

**This story, at the latest, will be revived by July 4th.**

**I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX.**

**School ends for me on July 24th? I forget, but the point is is that I don't have ANY free time really at the moment.**

**I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me DX**

**~OHA**


	9. Chapter 9: IT'S ALIVE! XD

**I told you I'd bring this thing back!**

**Alright… here's a spoiler alert… there'll only be about ten more chapters in this fanfic. Estimating, of course :D**

**Disclaimer: Uh… no. I don't own this *eye-twitch***

The ride back to Mount Justice was… tense, to say the least. Nobody looked at each other, nobody spoke, keeping their eyes glued to the monitor in front of them. Kaldur had long radioed Batman about the news they had learned, leaving the others nothing to do.

'I am _so _screwed.' Artemis thought, trying to keep her hands from shaking. Okay, yeah, she was scared of the Light. She was scared of Cheshire. But _nothing _was compared to her father.

Artemis wasn't sure why she felt more hurt when facing her father. Maybe it was because he was so strong? Because he felt no pity?

Or maybe because deep down, Artemis knew that he really was her father.

The hair, for instance was a dead give-away to the relationship between the two. Blonde hair, asian features and skin. Not exactly seen every single they, if you know what I mean.

But Artemis was also worried about other things. For all she knew, she could be bugged, or brainwashed into thinking she _wasn't _a spy. Sometimes Artemis made her head spin with her theories.

Also, her teammates could be killed. Her second family, really. Cheshire and the Light didn't count as anything except personal hell. And Artemis knew that at anytime her second family could be killed because of her. Not the most comforting thought, really.

So there they sat, each teen wrapped up in their own thoughts, their own mental good-byes. Who knew when-or if-they got to give their family once last hug, a farewell kiss…

But they were Young Justice, no matter what, they would keep hope alive and fresh, as if it were just born. Literal, young justice.

And that's all anyone could hope to achieve.

**Whoa… if any of you guys wrote a fanfic involving young justice being brought to you by Young Justice…. I'd TOTALLY face you XD**

**I think I'll be touching on that subject more in later chapters…**

**Anyway, I know that was short, but I think it was good :)**

**Also: WHO MISSED ME? :D**


	10. and now it's not : JK! XD

**Argh… I'm really sorry about this guy's, but Sucker Punched is cancelled.**

…

…

…

**JUUUUUUUUUUUST KIDDING!**

**No, Sucker Punched is just getting a re-write *****shrug***** But seriously though, I really want to change some stuff around, revise the plot, and include this **_**epic **_**twist I have planned for the end. :D Believe me, when I go back over this story… God, I just can't **_**believe **_**I used to write like this. It makes me sick, how awful I used to be DX  
Luckily, I think I've improved! :D So, by the time I rewrite this, it'll be (hopefully) a thousand times better, a hundred times longer, and just include more of the other characters, because I'm starting to feel like the story is only being experienced by Wally and Artemis :/ (That, I really want to change.) Like, maybe include what the others are feeling by writing in their POV; stretching out the scenes more; making everything more detailed; (Which I'm still working on…) and you know, just… **_**better.**_

**So yeah, bear/bare (I still don't know which one it is :/) with me guys, and I'll have the BETTER version of this story up pretty soon! :D**

**But to answer some questions you may be thinking…**

_**~Will someone die?**_

**I'm still a little iffy about that, as I don't want to stray **_**to **_**far from the canon plot of the show… but I'm still considering it ;) I'm just trying to figure out if it's… **_**actually **_**necessary. That's all.**

_**~Will Athena appear?**_

**Again, I'm still iffy about that. The only reason she **_**would **_**appear is because of what's in the question above. Maybe, maybe not. But even if someone **_**does **_**die, I'm not really thinking about including her in anyway, as she's not really important :/**

_**~Will there be a sequel?**_

**Most likely… not. I'm planning on wrapping up most loose ends in this story that I can come up with… anyway, if I **_**did **_**do a sequel, it'd have to be about the second-generation of Young Justice, which seems really cliché to me. *****Shrugs***** We'll just have to see when we get to the end, I suppose.**

_**~What other characters besides Young Justice and their mentors will appear?**_

**Oh man, I really want to include Alfred in this story :D Because we all know how awesome the Batbutler is XD Expect the old British man to come bursting through the walls, brandishing a silver platter to appear at some point XDDD**

_**~When will the re-written version appear?  
**_

**Well, with school coming up in less than a month, and back to school shopping… I'd have to say a couple of weeks or so. But it depends on when I get time on the computer.**

_**~How long will the story be?**_

**In the old version, I was thinking about about 25 chapters at the max, mainly because the chapters were so short. But with the re-written version, the chapters will be longer, so there won't be as many chapters. But because of all the added little plot twists that'll be coming along, the story will still be about 20 chapters long. Wow… I've got my work cut out for me, huh? XD**

**So… yeah, I guess that covers it. Expect the re-written chapter to appear in a week or so because I have so much writing stuff going on. :/ oh well, I just hope you'll all still stick around XD**

**Until then…**

**~OHA**

**By the way, I'll be releasing a couple of one-shots for Young Justice soon! :D**


End file.
